


A Weird Night

by HolidayCat



Series: You're Now My Boyfriend; No take-backs [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Humans, M/M, Vampires, monsters & humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: Seth didn't think his night could get any weirder, that was untill he walked into the restroom to see a vampire throwing insults at the soap dispenser.





	A Weird Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is me getting inspiration from a random prompt on tumblr a month or so back. Btw the mirror rule doesn't work in my universe.  
> \------------  
> "So vampires don’t show up in film or mirrors, right? What if that applies to literally any kind of sensor. You got some 2000-year-old emissary of the night cussing out an automatic soap dispenser." - periegesisvoid

Seth was very certain he had seen it all now. He had seen many things but this had definitely sealed the deal on how many strange stories one could have. First it was a spirit screaming in his ear to nearly give him a heart attack & now he was watching a vampire screaming curse words at the soap dispenser. That wasn’t as surprising as he tought it would be as that machine was always broken some way or another. The fast food joint really needed to get a new one, but the boss was too cheap to buy one. “You need some help there?” As soon as Seth had said that, the vampire’s head spun around so the the two males eyes could meet the other. This made Seth jump a bit, but he helped the vampire anyway; even after that jump. “Here let me.” Seth grabbed the vampire’s hand & used his own hand to wave underneath the machine. Right on cue the machine spit out it’s foamy cleanser.

Seth took a moment to look up at the vampire only to find out the he looked a bit embarrassed & his eyes were stunning. It took alot of self control to not stare at the immortal being. “You mind if I get close for this? The sink has a sensor too, which isn’t as broken thankfully but still.” Seth asked the other fangy male in a sheepish tone. Seth could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as the vampire eyed him for a moment & then gave a curt nod. After that nod it didn’t take them long to realize that they had to essentially hold hands in order for this to work. Both parties blushing as it happened. “Um since we’re rather close with this, do you mind exchanging names? I-if you’re okay with that that is!” Curse that stutter. Seth swore he could feel his cheeks becoming even redder & what made it even worse? Seth was pressed up against this vampire’s back.

Indeed Attis could feel the heat from the mortal that was on him, all of the heat. At first Attis had thought the human was simply scared of him with the way he had made him jump & the shy tone, however what made the vampire question if this mortal took a fancy in him was when had caught the human staring at his eyes as if they were a rare find. It was interesting to have a human fancy him. Most just ran in fear or hunted him down, so this was certainly new to him. “Attis. My name is Attis & you are?” Seth couldn’t help the smile forming on his face when the vam- no when Attis finally spoke. “I’m Seth. It’s nice to meet you Attis.” Oh Seth loved how that name rolled off his tongue. “I can only say the same to you Seth.” Attis couldn’t stop his own smile from appearing, he just hoped Seth couldn’t see it in the mirror. “Are you smiling?” Damn. Attis blushed at that, although he supposed getting caught wasn’t too bad as he could feel Seth cuddling him. “Are you snuggling me?” Attis could feel Seth’s blushing against his back & a sudden slack. “I didn’t ask you to stop.” Attis blushed a bit at his own words but was happy he spoke out about it as he felt the warmth of the cuddling return.

After the two were done washing & drying their hands off, Attis took Seth into a bridal’s carry after exiting the bathroom. The two got lost in each others eyes for a moment before they heard a sly “Hot damn Seth! I didn’t think night shifts would give you chance to catch a big one!” Both Attis & Seth turned their direction to the source of the voice only to find Liz standing in front of the door. To Seth, Liz was his punk lesbian friend. “You here for the morning shift Liz?” Seth asked, trying not to show off his blush. Liz nodded, a sly smile still on her lips. “Yep! I’m here to take over for you. By the way, do you think there’s any luck for me to get a beastly girlfriend?” Liz snickered as she walked past the boys & began her work routine.

Seth had to put his coat over Attis in order for the vampire to not get caught by the morning sunrise as he drove himself & Attis to his apartment. Once at Seth’s apartment, Seth flopped himself down on the couch. “You’re welcome to come in. Make yourself at home.” Even though the old welcoming in method was barely used anymore, Attis still smiled at the nice gesture. Attis sat down next to Seth, what he didn’t expect was for Seth to lay his head on Attis’ lap. “So do you have any place to stay? If not I’d like you to stay with me.” There was that shy tone again & Attis felt himself smile again. “I’d like to stay here.” With that Attis felt himself being cuddled again & this time he cuddled back.


End file.
